Battle with the Automatons ch 3: The Automatons
After the fight Boyd and I decided to go to the Big House. When we got there all the cabin counselors were there besides Piper. She was at Camp Jupiter with Jason and Quintus was here as well and so was Grover. I saw Leo and he looked as if someone through him in a volcano. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair pouring tea. "Whoa dude what happened to you", I asked with a smile. "I got caught in a explosion", he replied. "Leo was about to tell us about the statues that attacked us earlier today", Chiron said while drinking a cup of tea. "Refreshing as always, now Leo tell us about the statues", he said. "They are the combat training protection droid unit. But I call them the CTPU Fighters. I made them to help", Leo said. "You made them!, they try to kill me and Boyd they did know help what so ever", I said with a stern look. "Let me finish telling you what happen. You know how me do our usual combat training but we cant go all out with out nearly killing each other. Well I made these droids so we can go all out with our training without hurting anyone. They can also be used to protect the camp if we ever get attacked, like with what happened today", Leo explained. "So what went wrong", Percy", asked. "Well while I was doing the wiring to their brains something short circuited their brains and they decided to destroy anything that had demigods so they blew up the forge and went on their rampage", Leo said. "So we have a group of automatons that wants to destroy the camp and everyone in it", Quintus said. "Well do we know how many their are", he asked. "Well I made three of them, but I gave them some of the moves of our best fighters", Leo said. He looked around the room looking to see if anyone would start yelling at him but nobody did. "Well now that we know what we are up against we need a plan to stop them", Chiron said. "We can break up into three groups of three and track them down", Claudia said. Just then Nico walked in carrying his stygian iron sword and he looked kind of nervous. "I hear you guys might need some help", he said. "We were just planning our next move", Boyd said. He was still feeling uneasy but ready for payback. "So who is willing to track them down and destroy them", Chiron asked. Boyd, Quintus, Claudia, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Grover, Leo, and myself raised our hands. "Who will be on teams", Chiron said. "Annabeth and Grover will be on my team", Percy said. "I want Quintus and Nico", Boyd said. "I guess its me, Claudia, and Leo", I said. "Good, get some rest then prepare for your mission", Chiron said. Battle with the Automatons ch 4: Lets Fly Category:Battle with the Automatons Category:Chapter Page